Cenicienta Navideña
by Nai SD
Summary: Rini se preguntaba ¿Por qué su mamá y su papá se trataban de Príncipe y Princesa? Hasta que su mamá, Serena, decide contarle su historia de como llegó a ser la Cenicienta Navideña. La navidad en la que Darien y Sere se conocieron, se alternara con el presente. Un carta de navidad... Madrastra y Hermanastras malvadas... Mini-fic Espero disfruten...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. **

_**Esto es sólo un mini-fic creado para estas fechas, se acerca navidad y quería hacer algo especial al igual que el año pasado.**_

* * *

**~Una Cenicienta Navideña~ **

—¿Mami por qué te quedas mirando a papi? —preguntó inocentemente una niña pelirosa de unos expresivos ojos rojisos.

—Porque tú papi es el papi más lindo del mundo —le respondió sonriente una mujer de 28 años, de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes puros como el agua.

—Mmmm —murmuró la niña bastante convencida por la respuesta.

La madre estaba sentada en el sillón doble frente a la chimenea mirando como su esposo le colocaba los adornos al arbolito que estaba justo a un lado del hogar. Su hija, Rini estaba acostada con la mitad de cuerpo en las piernas de su mami y la otra parte en el sillón. Jugeteaba cada tanto con el pelo de la rubia.

El padre un pelinegro de ojos azules, meses mayor que la madre, intentaba fallidamente colocar las bolas, y los demás adornos en el árbol, un pino artificial. Una pelotita roja brillante que anteriormente había colgado salió rodando hasta quedar debajo del sillón. Mientras que el pelinegro miraba resignado al árbol, a su esposa y a las miserables pelotitas del infierno esas...

De repente la niña dio un salto quedando de pie.

—¡Ya está termine de descansar! —exclamó con su habitual voz chillona Rini.

Papi le sonrio mientras intentaba poner otra bola está vez de color verde. Ella fue hasta la cajita donde habían guardado el año anterior los adornos, y que ahora descansaba a unos centímetros del árbol y cogió un milimetrico papá Noel de los tantos que habían. Agarró la tirita amarilla que colgaba de la espalda del muñeco, y la colgó en una de las ramas del árbol. El adorno quedó perfectamente colgado. La pelirosa miró arrogantemente a su padre, eso lo había aprendido de él. Repitió el proceso con varias borlas más.

El padre en cambio aún seguía con la condenada bola verde esa que lo tenía arto.

La mami miraba la escena divertida desde el sillón, era obvio que hasta una niña era mejor que su esposo Darien para adornar un árbol.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó al fin arrojando con fuerza la bola que valla a saber uno donde fue a parar— Ganaste Serena, tienes razón soy incapaz de decorar un árbol de navidad.

—¡Siii! Sabía que el perfecto Darien Chiba tenía algo que no lo hacía tan perfecto. Sí hubiese sabido que no sabías decorar un árbol no me hubiese casado contigo... —le dijo a modo de broma y dio un salto del sillón similar al que había dado su hija anteriormente.

—¡Ven mami ayúdame a poner las guirnaldas! —pidió enseguida Rini evitando que su padre dé una respuesta.

Entonces Serena comenzó a reírse y Rini la acompañó. Darien las quería mirar enfadado porque se burlaban de él pero simplemente no podía, se veían tan angelicales las dos.

—Sois unas traidoras —les dijo usando su voz de príncipe.

—Pero alteza, no se enojé, tampoco es tan malo. Sólo tendrá que acompañar a su hermosa hermana a ir de compras ... —le respondió su esposa inocentemente.

—Pobre mi papi. Tía Mina nos lo devolverá agotado. —sacó sus propias conclusiones la más pequeña de la familia.

—Así es pequeña dama. —le confirmó su madre.

Un par de días atrás había llamado Mina la hermana de Darien para avisar que como era costumbre vendría a pasar a Tokio navidad y año nuevo. Pero no sólo eso había solicitado la presencia de Darien o Serena para que la acompañasen a ir a comprar los regalos temitentes.

Ir de compras con Mina, era vivir el infierno.

Serena que después de 9 años conocía bien a esposo y sabía cuanto amaba las apuestas y lo pésimo que era decorando árboles de navidad. Así que le había dicho que sí lograba adornar el árbol y dejarlo decente, ella iría con Mina. De lo contrario tendría que ir Darien.

Como se esperaba oji azul había perdido.

Entre los tres o mejor dicho entre Sere y Rini terminaron de decorar el árbol y por último Darien le puso la estrella y lo conectaron a la corriente eléctrica.

Las lucesitas pequeñas de todos colores se apropiaron del árbol haciendo resaltar los demás adornos.

—¡Ah quedado precioso! —dijo dulcemente Rini conforme con su trabajo. Sus padres no podían estar más de acuerdo.

**12 de diciembre **

Ting Tong

—Voy yo —anunció Serena.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—Ay cuñis ha quedado divina la decoración exterior. —dijo una rubia de lentes de sol a la modo de saludo.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir Sere

— ¿A ver la sobrina de la tía donde está?

Rini corrió a abrazarla y beso cada una de sus mejillas.

Así era Mina un torbellino andante, todos sabían a quién había sacado la voz Rini.

—Así que mi hermano fue tan dulce y quiso el acompañarme. —dijo ella que bien sabía que ni su hermano ni su cuñada soportaban ir de compras con ella.

Valla a saber que se lo ocurrió a Serena para librarse de ir y mandar a su esposo. ¿Quizá algo en la cama? No Sere era muy dulce para eso. Después le preguntaría de donde salió el milagro.

—Sí sabes que él no se resiste a las apuestas... —le contesto burlona Sere.

—Con que fue eso eh... —sin permiso se metió en la habitación matrimonial y la recibo con la mirada nada por acá, nada por allá— Dale osito sal de donde quieras que estés...

Gritaba. Rini muy bien sabía donde su papito se había escondido.

—Está en el armario —le confío.

Y Mina fue hasta donde la niña le había dicho y lo sacó de una oreja como sí fuera un niño pequeño y lo arrastro hasta la puerta.

—¡Adiós Princesa, chau pequeña dama! —gritó el hombre mientras se lo llevaban.

—Chau mi príncipe... —le contesto riéndose Serena.

Con las quejas de Darien y las de Mina, la puerta de la casa se cerró dejando a las mujeres Chiba solas.

—¿Por qué tú y papi se dicen príncipe y princesa? Los de mis amigos del jardín no se llaman así...

—Ay mi Rini que preguntona eres, yo de pequeña era igual de curiosa. —fue hasta el sillón e invitó a Rinni a que se sentara al lado de ella.

Cuando la nena lo hizo la abrazo contra sí y la miró con ternura.

—¿En verdad que quieres saberlo?

—Sí mami es que se parecen a los príncipes y princesas de Disney ustedes...

Serena dio un largo suspiro y acaricio el cabello de su niña.

—Te voy a contar mi cuento de princesas al que llamó Cenicienta Navideña...

—Como la cenicienta de la peli —preguntó entusiasmada Rini.

—Algo parecido. Había una vez una navidad...

* * *

**.**

**Hola! **

**Acá traigo un mini-fic. Será cortito de 5 capítulos aproximadamente. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. **

**Desde ya les digo que la historia no es del todo mía ya que lo de la cenicienta y eso lo voy a tomar del cuento y de las películas que se hicieron a partir de él. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y dejen sus review haber que tal piensan. **

**Besitos y espero que él árbol les quedé bonito. **

***Nai***


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Esto es sólo un mini-fic creado para estas fechas, se acerca navidad y quería hacer algo especial al igual que el año pasado.**

* * *

**~Una Cenicienta Navideña~ **

_**Había una vez... **_

_**Una cenicienta navideña... **_

¡Hola! Soy Serena Tsukino y estoy en último año de preparatoria, tengo 17, estoy esperando ansiosa por noticias de las universidades a las que mande una solicitud de ingreso. Mi único sueño por ahora es que me acepten.

«El joven futbolista Darien Chiba regresará mañana al establecimiento que alguna vez lo vio crecer, después de una temporada muy agitada dice que quiere un suspiro... Y claro que se lo puede permitir con sólo... »

Bla, Bla, Bla continuó hablando la periodista.

Darien Chiba. Una demostración más del comersialismo barato y capitalista, con sólo respirar el niño ese gana mucho más que lo que necesitarían los marginados para comer durante todo un año. Es una joven promesa del fútbol para algunos, mientras que para otros tan sólo es como una mina de oro con la diferencia que no hacen nada para ganarse el dinero.

El pibe ese lo tiene todo, dinero, chicas ya casi es un ídolo. Además que el desgraciado está más bueno que un tren...

—Sirvienta ni te atrevas a mirar a ese chico… Porque mejor no te pones a limpiar mi pieza

—Pero Rei la limpie ayer… —me quejé.

—Pues está sucia de vuelta, y vamos no pongas esa cara que puedo contarle a mamá —¡Maldita! Quise gritarle pero recordé que si querían me podían echar de la casa, así que preferí sonar obediente.

—Estaban bien, estoy yendo para allá. —Di grandes zancadas para alejarme lo más posible de la bruja esa.

Bueno creo que al presentarme olvide decir eso. En pleno siglo XXI me tienen como una sirvienta.

Antes mi padre era dueño de toda esta bella mansión. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací así que ambos la habíamos convertido en nuestro hogar, amaba esta casa. En el fondo del patio me había construido una pequeña casa de madera que tenía forma de castillo, él solía decirme que yo era la princesa de todo el lugar.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Mi padre era un hombre maravilloso. Quizá no haya sabido enseñarme a vestirme a la moda, o a hacerme peinados lindos pero junto a él pase los mejores años de mi vida. Jugábamos futbol, mirábamos películas y por las noches él me contaba cuentos, cuentos de princesas… Y aunque Blanca Nieves era linda, o la Sirenita hermosa, mi preferida siempre fue la cenicienta.

Quizá con eso estaba sellando mi futuro.

Lo cierto es que mi vida de cuentos de Hadas empezó a pudrirse cuando mi padre se enamoró de Maléfica. Junto a ella llegó una boda, dos mellizas de mi edad y un borreguito que lloraba todo el santo día.

Más tarde algo o alguien causo que mi padre tuviera un ACV, y a los dos días falleció.

No sólo había perdido a mi compañero, padre y único amigo, sino que también había perdido mi casa y mi libertad.

Con solo 12 años me encontré con que ya no era la princesa sino que la sirvienta.

—Ey Serena podrías sacarme el patito que me quedó en la tina. —Me pidió Sammy, él borreguito que lloraba todo el día y que ahora era un borrego de casi 6 años, que lo único que hace es meterse en problemas él y meterme en problemas a mí.

—Claro Sammy —yo siempre trataba de tratarlo con amor, para mí que lo que le falta a ese chico es amor. Nadie le presta atención, y el valla que la necesita.

Envueltito en ese toallón con el pelo castaño alborotado se veía casi adorable. Sin dudarlo camine hacia la tina.

—Ayyyyyy —gritó desesperada, el borreguito me había puesto la traba. Caigo de lleno en el agua sucia donde anteriormente se había estado bañando él, encima me golpeó la cabeza con el fondo de la tina… De repente todo se vuelve negro….

.

Siento unos bracitos sujetándome del cuello y una vocecita angelical preguntándome si estoy bien. El agua me recuerda donde estoy y porque…

—¡Borrego del demonio! —el pareció sobresaltado y me soltó.

—Dijiste una grosería le diré a mamá…

Me dijo y yo me quedé ahí, maldiciendo por dentro.

.

.

.

Mmmm estaba en una fiesta, un chico guapo me invitó a bailar. No podía verle su cara. Cada vez se acercaba más, ay iba a besarme…

—¡Serena puedes despertarte! Quiero mi desayuno… —Me despertó una voz gritona.

¡Oh no! Ella había venido hasta mi habitación era tarde, muy tarde.

—Claro Malefi… Digo Neherenia en unos minutos estará listo —le dije a mi madrastra intentando acostumbrarme a la luz de sol.

—Que sean segundos niña…

Oh había olvidado decirlo mi madrastra a la que yo secretamente llamo Malefica se llama Neherenia.

Me pare lo más rápido que pude y tropiezo con un tablón, la casita que mi padre me había hecho de madera ahora se había convertido en mi habitación. Escucharon bien ya ni siquiera duermo en la casa de mi padre.

Me puse los pantalones pata de elefante y una remera simple de color celeste, las gastadas zapatillas All Star rojas a cuadros y salí en dirección a la casa lo más rápido que pude.

Despejé la cocina y puso los panes en la tostadora. Encendía la licuadora y puse las bananas, la leche y el edulcorante.

Mientras atrapaba las tostadas esquivaba a Sammy que andaba en chinelas metido, y echaba los potes de yogur light en tazas poniéndole cereales, por ultimo hice dos chocolatadas.

—Déjame que te ayude —me dijo una voz cantarina a mis espaldas. Dios era Hotaru, la otra melliza.

Con el brazo sostenia las tazas con yogur y en la mano llevaba la chocolatada de Sammy. En el otro brazo llevaba el licuado y las tostadas, solo había dejado en la misa mi leche chocolatada.

—Deja que llevé esto —me dijo Hotaru, cogiendo el vaso como si fuera un gran esfuerzo. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos a la sala principal, y yo fácilmente había dejado atrás a mi hermanastra que venía a paso de tortuga para no derramar el líquido.

Ubique cada desayuno en el lugar correspondiente, Maléfica ya estaba sentada y lo único que hizo fue atravesarme con la mirada, luego continuo pintándose las uñas.

Yo ya estaba volviendo a la cocina cuando escucho un gritó que me dejó sorda por unos segundos.

—¡Hotaru! te dije muchas veces que no ayudes a la sirvienta. Para eso le pagamos… —quise decirle que era mentira lo único que hacían era pagarme los estudios con la plata de MI padre, pero preferí como siempre quedarme callada. Rei le quitó de las manos el vaso de su hermana y lo arrojó al piso sin importar que el vaso se rompiese o la leche se derramara.

—¿Qué paso? —gritó de la sala Maléfica.

—Rei…. —iba a hablar Hotaru…

—La torpe Serena tiró un vaso… —terminó por decir Rei. Y yo me trague toda la bronca que tenía.

—Ups antes de irse limpia esto. —me ordenó la pelinegra más astuta, para luego arrastrar a la pobre de Hotaru, que la seguía como perro faldero.

Dios volvería a llegar tarde a la escuela.

.

.

.

—Haruka no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco… —le dije a mi mejor amiga.

—No tienes que agradecer cabeza de Bombón, Yo más que nadie se lo que te hacen pasar esas tres brujas…

Haruka era una rubia cenizas muy bien parecida, era la única persona en el mundo que me quería y se preocupaba por mí. Ella tenía una vieja camioneta marrón a la que adoraba como si fuera su hija, en realidad su sueño era comprarse un descapotable o una moto modelo Ninja. Amaba la velocidad y a mí me daba unos buenos sustos…

Mire por la ventana y no pude evitar sentir melancolía. La mayoría de las casas tenían adornos navideños, colgados en las puertas, o en las ventanas. En una casa habían hecho un muñeco de nieve y lo habían disfrazado de papá Noel.

Hoy no había nevado aún pero anoche sí, y la ciudad estaba teñida de blanco rojo y verde oscuro. Colores típicos navideños.

La navidad para mi es la época más triste del año, un 26 de diciembre fue que murió mi padre. Encima es la fecha en la que las familias se reúnen, que todo es amor. Y no puedo evitar recordar las navidades que pase con él...

Recuerdo que armabamos como podíamos él arbolitos y le colgabamos de todo. Un día yo le colgué un cepillo de dientes, aún lo recuerdo. Solía quedarnos desprolijo, pero sí se notaba que estaba echo con mucho amor...

Ayer había sido 8 de diciembre, y como era de costumbre nadie movió un pelo en "mi" casa por armar en arbolito. En la tarde llegó un camión que trajo uno inmenso ya decorado y lo ubicaron ellos, los del flete en él vestíbulo. Era muy artificial... No tenía nada familiar para mi gusto, era tan sólo un adorno más...

.

Llegamos y no había un sólo lugar para estacionarnos, Haruka se hizo pasó entre los vehículos, justo al fondo había un lugar perfecto. Íbamos directo para ese lugar, cuando vimos a un audi deportivo gris que se estacionaba... La que conducía sin duda era Rei, venía con Beryl una de sus mejores amigas.

—Lo siento pero él estacionamiento no es para sirvientas de clase baja —escupio la peliroja. Mi amiga se bajo de la camioneta dispuesta a enfrentarla, yo me bajé también y la seguí.

La jale del brazo.

—Haru no vale la pena... —le dije despacito.

Entonces un griterio la distrajo. Rei, Beryl y Hotaru atrás salieron disparadas hacía donde venían los gritos. Nosotras nos quedamos ahí intentando encontrar un lugar para estacionarnos.

—¡Ey chicas! —nos llamó alguien a nuestras espaldas, giramos. Era un morocho de coleta. Llevaba una gorra roja con la vicera para atrás, una remera manga larga violeta a rayas con amarillo y un chupin negro.— Mi amigo dice que pueden estacionar en él lugar de aquel auto, nuestro chofer se lo llevara para dar una vuelta... —nos señaló un Audi R8 de color rojo. Mire de reojo a Haru, tenía la quijada por él piso.

—Uuu tú amigo tiene un auto precioso —dijo entonces él auto salió andando, dejando un lugar libre. Haruka se subió a la camioneta y enseguida ocupó él espacio vacío.

—Uffff se lo han creído —habló un voz que me parecía conocida.

—Eres un genio Darien haz logrado engañarlos a todos... —no tenía que girarme para saber que Darien Chiba estaba detrás mío, siquiera me gire a mirarlo— Todos fueron a ver la limosina creyendo que bajarias de ella jajaja

—Vamos a clases Seiya antes de que alguien me encuentre.

Habló entonces Seiya se despidió de nosotras con un ademan de mano y Haru le sonrio coqueto. Ahora lo reconozco es el manager de Darien Chiba.

No me voy a girar, me repetía pero no pude evitarlo. Me gire entonces vi como Darien Chiba caminaba junto a Seiya hacía la entrada traesera de la preparatoria. ¡Había estado a sólo un metro de él!

—Ven nena —me dijo Haruka y me agarró del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro hasta la entrada principal, donde estaba casi toda la escuela alrededor de una limosina.

—Jajaja Quiero ver la cara de desilusión cuando comprueben que Darien no está en esa limosina —me dijo con aire de burla. ¿Esperen dijo tan sólo Darien?

Un hombre grande salió de limosina para decirles que él ídolo juvenil no estaba ahí. Haruka tenía razón era todo un espectáculo ver esas caras...

.

Dentro propiamente del edificio, escuchamos la voz de la chica que acostumbra a dar lo anuncios importantes diciendo que...

«No se olviden los egresados de que el 17 de diciembre se hace la fiesta de despedida, el tema obviamente será la navidad. Así que hay que disfrazarse de algo que tenga que ver con ello»

**.**

**-.- **

**. **

**Presente**

—Bueno mi niña ya es hora de que te duermas —interrumpió Serena su relato.

—Pero mami yo quería saber que pasaba... Es injusto —dijo la pequeña cruzandoce de brazos y haciendo un puchero adorable.

—Después te sigo contando, además recuerda que sí te portas mal papá Noel no te traerá regalos —le dijo Serena acariciando sus cabellos.

—Está bien mami me voy a dormir, pero y... ¿papá? Tía Mina lo debe haber artado tanto, que se debe haber convertido en ropa... Pobrecito. —ya se le estaban poniendo los ojos vidriosos— La próxima vez la voy a acompañar yo... No quiero que le pase nada a mi papito.

Serena quería reírse, tan mal que habían hablado Darien y ella sobre ir a hacer las compras con Mina que su pobre Rini estaba atemorizada.

—Papá volverá bien, ahora duermete que ya es tarde.

Entonces la tapó bien para que no tuviera frío y le encendió la cajita musical. Rini no tardó en dormirse y Sere abandonó la habitación de su niña.

Era tarde eran las 0:30 de la noche. Se empezó a preocupar por su esposo, y sí en verdad les había pasado algo...

—Vamos hermanito no seas tan marica, sólo hemos caminado 6 horas tampoco es para tanto. Yo anduve de tacos y estoy perfecta... —escuchó los grititos de su cuñada.

Entonces los vio, Mina estaba radiante como siempre con toda la energía. Su esposo estaba con él tapado de paño, blanco en nieve. Estaba sudoroso y tenía los pelos super alborotados, parecía haber vuelto de la guerra.

—Es la última vez que salgo contigo —dijo entre jadeos— 37 pares de aritos en 17 lugares diferentes, y así con todo lo demás.

Apenas saludo a su esposa para luego desparramarse en él sillón. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias, tenía los pies en carne viva.

—Mi príncipe... —dijo Serena con remordimientos de conciencia.

Buscó la crema, se agachó al lado de él. Le puso apenas un poquito cuando...

—¡Ayyyyyy! —gritó a los cuatro vientos Darien.

Mina que estaba más alejada comiéndose un pote de helado, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas...

—Vallan a la pieza —les gritó desde allá.

—Grita de dolor Mina —le aclaró Serena sonrojada.

—Ah yo pensé que necesitaba espabilar a Jr, le miró él trasero a cada chica que pasaba por delante nuestro. —dijo picarona.

Serena que sostenía el pie de Darien se lo dejó caer sin importar sí le dolía o no y lo empujo del sillón.

—Te vas Darien Chiba, te vas de mi casa —le espeto furiosa y roja de la ira.

—Pero princesa...

—Princesa un carajo. —nadie sospecharia que la menuda Serena tenía tanta fuerza, a los empujones arrastro al pobre Darien hasta la puerta.

La abrió y aprovechando que Darien gemia del dolor y casi no se podía mantener parado, le dio una patada en él trasero haciéndolo caer en la vereda llena de nieve.

—Vete a lo de esas chicas y no vuelvas infiel de porquería...

Entonces Mina viendo que su cuñada iba en serio, dejó él helado y con toda la remera manchada, se acercó a la puerta donde casi se congela.

—Cuñada era tan sólo una broma. Mi hermano es más santo que el pan, sólo miraba él reloj y él celular. Además no hagas tanto escándalo que tú te la pasas mirándolo el torso desnudo a tú vecino cuando sale a cortar el pasto...

Darien las miró a ambas y negó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Bueno señores eh aquí él segundo capitulo, espero que le haya gustado. **

**Comí ya dije lo narrado en él presente me pertenece. La historia de la cenicienta fue tomada del libro y las películas que se formaron a partir de él. Es casi como una adaptación a los personajes xD. **

**Bueno no saben lo feliz que me hicieron todos sus review, me sorprendi. Gracias por todo*.**

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Sí Faby en él presente tengo intenciones de hacer sufrir a mi Darien Jajaj Nuestro mejor dicho. Te quiero gracias por él Rw... _

_princessqueen: Me alegra que te guste ;-) gracias por las alertas. _

_yesqui2000: Bueno acá Sere empezó con la primera. Gracias por él Rw. Besotes. _

_Luna-P27: Y no ya se va a saber porque no puede Jajaja ya estamos empezando a saber algo xD. Gracias por él Rw. Saluditos! _

_Conyta Moonlight: Sí creo que hay muchas demás cosas que Darien sabe hacer bien que las voy a decir porque aún no me decido de que ranking va a ser Jajaj. Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste. Tkm. Besos y abrazos. _

_Eli Chib: Bien y tú? Bueno gracias por él halago trato de dar lo mejor de mi. Y el pobre de Dar quedó agotado y más después que me lo hechan de la casa Jajaj... Besos _

_Lady SereShields: Nena que gusto verte por acá, mi adaptadora estrella. Y bueno ya se supo lo de las hermanastras xD. Besotes nos leemos él sábado en tú conti... _

_roanva: gracias me alegra que te guste. Estoy bien y tú? Sí yo también amo la navidad xD. Besos _

_Serekino Kaoru: Igualmente espero tus continuaciones... Gracias por él Rw. Abrazos grandes. _

_Adileyne: Acá la estoy continuando Ady... Gracias por él Rw espero te guste este capitulo... Besos_

_Mary Yuet: Haz notado mi querida Mary algún cambio en Darien? Está más bronceadito? Porque tomo sol sin malla no valla a ser que se toste desparejo jajajja. Eh sí yo también estoy considerando traermelo conmigo. Entre Sere y Dar lo va a terminar matando jajajja. Besotes te kiero muchísmo. _

_bunny moon 18: Sí hay que tener paciencia para armar un árbol jejejej. Espero te guste este capitulo. Gracias por él Rw Besos. _

_naiara moon: Todas creo que lo ayudariamos sí él es todo amor jajajja. Bueno me encanta que me digas esas cosas querida Sis. Espero te guste este capitulo, Te kiero mucho. Besotes y abrazos míos y de Endy... _

_DANIMAR45: Eh aquí la conti. Gracias por él Rw ;-) _

_Marie Mademoiselle_

_Chiba: Me alegra que te guste ;-). Gracias por él review... _

_Usagi13chiba: Y aquí hay más. Sí Mina es una loca picarona jajajja. Gracias por el Rw. Besotes enormes... _

**En verdad gracias a todos lo que la pusieron en Favoritos... Espero les siga gustando **

***Nai* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Esto es sólo un mini-fic creado para estas fechas, se acerca navidad y quería hacer algo especial al igual que el año pasado**

* * *

**. **

**~Una Cenicienta Navideña~ **

_**Había también... **_

_**Un príncipe Navideño... **_

—Serena Tsukino te quiero en mi pieza de inmediato

¡Malefica no me daba un respiro!

Dejé de limpiar los vidrios de la sala, y subí a la habitación. Allí había vestidos tirados, comida rápida desparramada, pelucas. ¡Que asco! No entendía como ella podría sobrevivir en esa mugre.

—Hoy vendrá Dairen Chiba...

—¿Darien?

—Sí ese.. Así que es la posibilidad de que tú hermana hacienda a la fama. Por favor quiero que para está cena todo este espléndido... —Eran las 6 de la tarde tenía tan sólo dos horas, para limpiar y ordenar todo, me estaba llendo cuando ella agregó... —Y cuida que Sammy no moleste durante la cena...

Sólo acenti. ¿Como iba a lograr yo eso?

Bajé rápido, puse música, y comencé pasandole cera a los pisos. Preparé Lasagna para la cena, mientras ordenaba el comedor. Me encargue de comprar vino, y cambie las cortinas.

A pesar de que afuera hacía un frío de muerte, yo dentro de la casa tenía calor. Estaban los calefactores al máximo, y yo estaba sudando. Necesitaba un baño.

Aproveché que Sammy aún no llegaba de Fútbol, y que las mellizas estaban entretenidas eligiendo la ropa que se podrían. Me eché una corrida hasta mi casita de al fondo y agarré ropa y un toallon...

Cuando me dí la vuelta Rei estaba con varios vestidos en sus manos..

—Debo impresionar a Darien... ¿Cual crees que me quedará mejor? —me quedé estática, ¿Desde cuando Rei me pedía consejos de moda?—... ¿Y bien?

—Oh claro... El... el... violeta creo que te quedará bien, convina con tus ojos... —me sonrio de manera cinica.

—No le cuentes esto a nadie por que lo negare... Entendiste sirvienta —yo sólo acenti, incapaz de decir algo.

.

.

.

Oh después de tanto trabajo sin duda lo mejor era una buena y relajante ducha. Sentir como las gotas agua se deslisan por tú llevándose consigo toda la tensión, era maravilloso.

Estoy tan ansiosa esperando los resultados de la Universidad. No veo la hora de que me marché de está pulgosa casa para siempre.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta y como unas patitas salen corriendo, asomó por detrás de la cortina que cubre la ducha y alcanzó a ver una cabellera castaña casi rubia que se desaparece por la puerta. Agarró el toallon y salgo de la ducha, para encontrarme con que el borrego ese se llevó mis ropas...

A veces tengo ganas de matarlo. Me envuelvo en toallon y camino hasta la puerta trasera de la casa para irme a mi casita, estaba ya mitad fuera de la casa cuando Sammy me arranca el toallon también y cierra la puerta tras de mi...

¡Niño endemoniado! miró a todos lados y cruzó totalmente desnuda el patio hasta donde está mi casa de madera. ¡Rayos! Voy a congelarme... La nieve quema.

Intentó abrir la puerta cerrada... ¿Que? Las ventanas igual... ¡Santo cielo que voy a hacer! Vuelvo a intentar con la puerta rogando al cielo por que sólo haya sido una ilusión mía eso de estar cerrada pero no. La puerta continúa cerrada...

No me queda otra opción iré a intentar con la puerta delantera de la mansión... Ay hace frío... Corro rápido...

Cerrada. ¡No! Hay un tapete navideño de papá Noel en la entrada... Lo cojo y sin importar todos los pies que lo hayan pisado, me cubro con él...

Tocó varios timbres impacientada.

—Bonito tapete... —me puse totalmente colorada, sentía los cachetes hervir.

Me gire y ahí estaba el dueño de la voz, remera super ajustada blanca, un chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros de Jean. También llevaba una bufanda a rayas.

—Oh sí es para darle a los invitados una bienvenida —dije totalmente nerviosa. Estaba hablando incoherencias y lo sabía.

Él me miro la cara para luego bajar con la mirada y recorrerme todo el cuerpo luego alzó una ceja, y me miro interrogante.

—Mi hermanastro robo mi ropa, y me sacó el toallon —le expliqué, el pareció por un momento sorprendido pero enseguida se quitó la chaqueta y me la pasó por los hombros.

Al rosar su aspera mano con mi piel sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, el también lo ha notado por que se alejo enseguida. Entonces para evitar el momento le mire los pantalones y me arrepentí por hacerlo...

—¿Y los pantalones?

Abrió tan grandes los ojos que pensé que se le saldrían, entonces se abrió el cinto y la bragueta. ¡Dios mío! iba a darmelos...

—Era sólo una broma... —él largo el aire contenido. Y empecé a reírme mientras volvía a apretar varias veces el timbre. Él río conmigo...

—¿Tú nombre?

—Serena Tsukino —le respondí y rápidamente agregue— ... siento esto. En verdad no quiero incomodarte, eres el invitado de Maléfica y...

—Esto no es una molestia, al contrario es una bendición... —y me señaló, era obvio que se refería a que me halla visto con sólo el tapete que apenas tapaba lo necesario.

Entonces fue él quién tocó ahora el timbre.

—Debes conocerme pero, soy Darien —«Arrogante»— Y Maléfica...

—Mi madrastra

Entonces la puerta al fin se abrió y salió una Rei totalmente enfadada, me miro con el ceño fruncido, iba a empezar una de sus pataletas. Entonces vio a Darien y su mirada se dulcifico.

—Fue Sammy —dije intentando que su atención vuelva a mi, y no al hombre que parecía no importarle que la nieve callera libremente en sus brazos descubiertos.

—¡No lo quiero tener de enemigo! —entonces me sonrío tan sexymente

—Ni que lo digas —no parecía la voz se Rei esa...

Ella se hizo a un lado, y Darien entró. La muy bruja me pensaba dejar afuera, suerte que el futbolista se lo impidió dejando que yo entrará.

Le sonreí y me aleje un poco de ellos, aún así no pude evitar escuchar lo que la vipertina lengua de Rei decía...

—Esa sirvienta siempre tiene escasas para pasearse desnuda por la casa, creo que le gusta el nudismo...

—A mi me pareció una niña muy dulce.

.

.

.

—Puedes apurarte Serena —me grito Maléfica desde la sala.

Yo llevaba en una mano la ensalada y en la otra, la fuente con carne asada. Con la punta de los dedos apenas sí podía llevar los aderesos.

Habían llegado los padres de Darien Chiba y su manager, todos estaban en el comedor esperando a que les llevé la comida. Me sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo de hacer en cualquier momento el ridículo.

—En realidad no sé sí quiera dedicarme a ser futbolista —se escuchaba que decía Darien.

—Claro que él será futbolista —se apresuró a exigir su padre, un ex futbolista.

Estaban al parecer en una conversación incómoda.

Llegué al comedor y todos me miraban, no sí era porque notaban mi incomodidad o porque llevaba la comida. Preferí que lo hicieran por esto último.

Les serví a los padres de Darien y a Maléfica, iba a servirle al pelinegro cuándo Sammy me puso el pie, como lo hacia siempre. Debía estar más atenta...

Termine callendo arriba de Darien y este se callo con silla y todo, lo bañé en repollo y zanahoria. Quería reírme se veía gracioso.

Él se me quedó mirando y sonrio. Yo no pude evitar perderme en esos ojos color zafiro intenso. Todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Tenía a Darien Chiba debajo mío, lleno graciosamente de ensalada.

¡Que guapo era! Bueno eso siempre era algo obvio, pero nunca me había llamado particularmente la atención... Hasta ahora claro está...

Levantó la mano y me la pasó por los labios. No entendí lo que estaba queriendo hacer, entonces se la llevó a su boca, tenía en el dedo un cachito de Zanahoria.

—¡Siempre llamando la atención! —dijo Rei obviamente disgustada.

Yo me paré al instante y Darien me copio.

—Sí esa niña no logra hacer nada bien... Es sólo un gastadero de dinero —dijo Maléfica mintiendo como siempre.

¿Podía yo odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacia? Me sentía impotente...

Entonces los tres viejos junto con mis hermanastros se echaron a reír, Seiya parecía entretenido en la comida, y Darien apretaba fuertemente la mandibula. No se sí porque algo le molestaba o porque no quería echarse a reír en mi cama...

Sí querían humillarme lo lograron. Tenía ganas de llorar como no lo había echo en años...

.

.

.

—Con la vida de mierda que tienes Sere, tienes suerte que te halla pasado a buscar —Haruka siempre tan orgullosa.

Quise sonreirle pero simplemente no pude. Me sentía mal, quizá el hecho que la navidad ya se respiraba en el ambiente, era la causa.

—Sí creo que soy muy afortunada...

Entonces pasamos por al lado de una "papá Noel". Había tres chicos escribiendo algo en unas hojas y también una señora mayor, entonces me percate de que el Papá Noel ese tenía una caja con una ranura.

—Vamos a pedirle algo a papá Noel —dijo Haruka, se que ella no creía en esas cosas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mi.

—No yo...

—Vamos señorita escriba algo ¿No cree en la magia de la navidad?

Que más da, no iba a perder nada ¿Oh sí?

_«Querido papá Noel: deseo con toda mis fuerzas que me acepten en la universidad... Por cierto sí tienes a algún chico guapo que me quiera también lo anotó..._

_Que tengas unas lindas fiestas. _

_Serena Tsukino» _

—Lo que sea que hallas escrito se te cumplirá... —me dijo Santa.

Me despedí y seguimos caminando. Aunque sabía que todo eso era mentira, algo en mi interior albergaba esperanzas.

Al unas varias cuadras que caminamos en silencio, Haruka pareció acordarse de algo importante porque se detuvo.

—Hoy es el baile de fin de curso... Tenemos que prepararnos... —estaba entusiasmada y me pareció raro, no era típico en ella eso de querer ir a un baile.

—No tengo ningún traje...

—Los supuse tengo uno para cada una... —me lance a sus brazos.

—Eres la mejor...

.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa cansada, era la hora de mediodía. Neherenia estaba leyendo el correo.

—Tienes una carta de Harvard —me dijo, era la universidad.

La abrí rápidamente estaba esperando esto hace mucho tiempo.

_"Señorita Tsukino Lo sentimos pero no ha sido aceptada" _

Todo mi mundo se derrumbo, ya nada más importaba...

—Por cierto hoy tienes que limpiar mi habitación...

¡No! Tampoco podría ir al baile...

.

.

.

.

**Presente**

20 de **diciembre**

—¿Papi falta mucho para navidad? —pregunto ansiosa una niña.

—Sólo cinco días, por que lo preguntas...

—Quiero ver los juegos artificiales ... Además no se sí papá Noel me traerá regalos...

Darien dejó la rebanada de pan dulce sobre la mesa y le agarró la carita a su hija para que lo mirase. Ella estaba triste.

—¿Por qué lo dices? claro que vendrá.

—No creo, yo debí haber ido con la Tía. Me burle de ti, eso no hacen las niñas buenas...

Ay su hija era una ternurita. Desde que había vuelto de el "paseo" de compras lo tenía como a un rey. Le regalaba sus chocolates, lo abrazaba y mimaba.

Ahora entendía porque lo hacia. Ella tenía miedo de que la castiguen por haber sido cómplice de su madre al mandarlo sólo, a una misión sin retorno.

—No te preocupes por ello. Yo se que vendrá... Sólo tienes que mantenerme lejos de tú madre y de Mina, y te traerá el hermanito y el perro que dijiste que habías pedido —No sabía sí eso era cierto pero necesitaba a su hija de su lado.

A Mina no quería verla ni en sueños. Y con Serena estaba algo ofendido, ella había desconfiado de él. Ahora su esposa lo buscaba con perrita en celo, pero el intentaba escubillirse. ¡Que se le tiré al vecino de al lado sí tanto lo miraba!

—¿Por qué apretas los puños? —Su hija estaba en la edad del porque...

—Osito tú esposa te busca...

Salió instantáneamente disparado a su escondite, mirando orgulloso como su hija distraía a su Hermana. .

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Agradezco inmensamente a todos y cada uno de sus belleza Rw. Lamento mucho no responderlos. Estoy que se me cierran los ojos, no siquiera que fue lo que escribí... Así que perdonen las faltas y horrores de ortografía... **

**Recuerden que la historia no es del todo mía. Está sacado de las películas que se hicieron a partir del libro. **

**Muchos Besotes nos leemos pronto. **

**Dejen sus review haber que tal el capitulo. **

**Las kiero**

***Nai***


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Esto es sólo un mini-fic creado para estas fechas, se acerca navidad y quería hacer algo especial al igual que el año pasado.**

* * *

**~Una Cenicienta Navideña~**

_**Bailando a la luz de la luna... **_

_**Papá Noel (príncipe) y Duende (princesa) se enamoran... **_

—Y por cierto que se la última vez que dejes quemar la Lasaña —¿Qué? Oh con todo el lío ayer me había olvidado hasta de la Lasagna.

Salí corriendo a mi casita. Ahí sin duda me eché a llorar. No podía creer que la universidad me hayan rechazado, necesitaba como a respirar que me aceptarán.

Había hecho lo posible para dar lo mejor de mí, me había esforzado tanto en esa tesis que pensé que me aprobarían. ¡Dios ahora estaré condenada por siempre a ser una sirvienta!

No tenía ganas de nada, encima tenía que irme a limpiar la pieza de Maléfica.

Trrrrrr Trrrrrr Trrrrrr

Lo último que necesitaba era hablar con Haruka.

—Hola

—Hola cabeza de Bombón ¿Cómo estás? —la voz de su amiga se escuchaba demasiado entusiasta del otro lado.

—Bien. En realidad mal, Harvard no me aceptó... —pequeños sollozos escaparon de mi garganta.

—Oh nena no puedo creerlo... Te esforzaste tanto.

—Sí deposite toda mi esperanza en esa tesis...

—No te pongas así. Aún quedan las universidades locales... —siempre Haru tan optimista.

—No creo que me sirva, no tengo dinero.

—Oh —Ella ya se estaba resignando lo podía oír en su voz— Al menos el baile de esta noche te despejara un poco...

Sí como sí un simple baile fuera a cambiar mi futuro.

—Lo lamento Haru pero no podré ir... Maléfica me ordenó que limpiara su pieza

Escuche a Haruka que daba un gritito ahogado.

—Dejamelo a mí.

.

.

.

Y ahí me encontraba yo. Vestida de duende temiendo porque nadie fuera a reconocerme. Haruka que vestía un trajecito de ángel me había logrado convencer de que viniera al baile igual. Les había pedido a unos familiares de ella que limpiaran la habitación de Maléfica.

Ella era todo corazón, lo único que deseo es que nuestra amistad dure por siempre.

Pude divisar a lo lejos a Rei y a Hotaru que parecían buscar a alguien, temí porque alguien se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Hotaru encontró sus ojos con los míos, pero no pareció reconocerme. Antes de que Rei me viera, me gire rápidamente.

Ya varios duendes, papas Noél y hasta un reno me habían invitado a bailar, pero yo necesitaba un refresco y aire.

Haruka ya se encontraba bailando agitadamente con un muñeco de nieve, así que aproveché para escabullirme entre la gente. Camine abriéndome paso, hasta que choque con una pared.

Esperen eso no era una pared estaba caliente, levanté la cabeza encontrándome con Darien Chiba.

Llevaba un traje rojo camisa blanca y corbata negra, en el bolsillo del traje tenía una guarda de peluche igual a la guarda de su gorro de papá Noel, no tenía antifaz por eso lo reconocí.

—Hola —alzó una de sus pobladas y perfectamente prolijas sejas.

—Hola —repetí en voz casi audible.

—¿Dónde ibas? —¿él me había reconocido?

—A tomar un refresco.

Entonces el me alcanzó un refresco y me preguntó si quería salir un rato afuera. Yo agradecí eso, lo necesitaba.

—Eres la más guapa de todo ese salón —dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio. Yo me sonroje, hacía años que un varón no me decía un cumplido. Desde que murió mi padre para ser sincera.

—Gracias.

Entonces él se giró para mirarme de frente aparto un mechón de pelo que se salía de mi gorro y me lo puso detrás de la oreja. Ese minimo contacto me hizo estremecerme.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado?

¡Oh gracias a Dios! No me había reconocido.

—Sí creo que nos vimos un par de veces…

Me tomó de la mano.

—¿Bailamos? —pregunto fingiendo carraspera y mirando al frente. Echo que me dejó ver lo atractivo que era de perfil.

—No hay música

—¿Y eso te molesta? —Negué— A mí tampoco.

Entonces apoyo una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra me llevó mi brazo hasta su cuello, los dos manos que nos quedaban libres las entrelazo. Empezó a mecerse al ritmo del viento, y de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente, lo seguí, sin despegar mis ojos de los azules de él.

Estábamos en un pequeño espacio que tenía techo pero que se podía ver libremente lo que nos rodeaba, cada uno de los tirantes que sostenían el techo estaban decorados con guirnaldas verdes, rojas, platinas y doradas. A su vez de ellas colgaban borlas de diferentes tamaños. Nuestras vestimentas lejos de hacernos ver ridículos, combinaban mágicamente con el paisaje.

—Esos ojos, si los hubiera visto antes estoy seguro que los recordaría. ¿Puedo quitarte el antifaz?

—No aún no.

—Mmm bien. Entonces háblame de ti.

Yo no sabía que decir, si hablaba algo físico de mi vida me reconocería seguramente.

—Bueno veraz soy una chica que no se siente cómoda con lo que es. Siento que tengo que ser alguien que no soy, sólo para complacer a los demás o para no perder mi "puesto de trabajo". Ay veces que quiero correr y correr sin importar lo que dejé atrás, anhelo la libertad. Anhelo poder ser yo misma sin que nadie me censure… —no sé por qué me estaba abriéndome tan íntimamente a él, yo tan sólo era una chica de las tantas con las que él estaba acostumbrado a hablar.

Sin duda lo estaba aburriendo con mi rollo. Pero no sé por una vez sentí que estaba hablando Serena Tsukino, no la sirvienta de las Hino.

—Te entiendo hay veces que quiero hacer exactamente lo mismo.

—Pero tú lo tienes todo…

—Si piensas que ser famoso, tener dinero y chicas sea tenerlo todo entonces sí. Pero no lo es todo, mi padre, él ama más su profesión que a mí. Cree que por ser su hijo debo querer lo mismo que él, y la verdad es que por más que tenga talento sé que el futbol no es lo mío. Patear una pelota y correr unos varios kilómetros es un buen deporte pero no es algo en lo que me vea haciendo cuando quiera asentarme formar una familia… No sé si me entiendes…

—¿Es que no quieres ser futbolista?

—Para ser sincero no. Me encantaría ser médico en cambio, ganarme el sustento ayudando a gente creo que es algo más producente, que patear una pelota. —él se veía contrariado, al parecer me estaba contando algo que no le había dicho a casi nadie.

Entonces me puse en su lugar, e imagine las cantidades de personas que viven a costa de él. Imagine la presión que debía cargar sobre sus hombros siendo el capitán del equipo, y sabiendo que su padre esperaba algo de él.

—Yo creo que debes seguir tus sueños, tu padre algún día lo comprenderá, y entonces sabrá que sabes tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Tienes razón, tu deberías hacer lo mismo —me dijo, lo mío no era lo mismo que lo de él, aun así no era una mala idea.

Entonces se acercó y me beso. Suave y deliciosamente, nunca me habían besado, era algo maravilloso.

—Me dejaras ver tu rostro bella dama…

Sonó justo mi celular, debía irme.

—Tengo que irme… Gracias por esto. Fue hermoso hablar contigo, no pensé que fueras tan profundo… —le sonreí sinceramente, y el parecía embobado. No entendí porque, él era famoso por sus sonrisas derritientes.

Entonces quise besarle la mejilla pero el giro para que nuestros labios se encontraras por un instante, yo salí corriendo.

—Espera por favor —me gritó pero yo ya me había escabullido en el salón, entre toda la gente.

Yo debía irme, era lo mejor para ambos, de seguro el esperaba a una Barbie y no a una sirvienta. Además Maléfica y las mellizas debían estar por llegar, no quería que supieran que escape como la cenicienta.

Aun sabiendo que mis pensamientos eran inteligentes, no entendí porque sentía un profundo vacío en mi corazón.

.

.

.

**Presente **

**23 de diciembre**

Rini entró en la cocina, se había tenido que levantar sola. Su padre no había dormido en casa sino que una casita de madera que había al fondo del patio, y su mamá siquiera se había levantado. Era sabido que su mamá sólo despertaba cuando su papi la despertaba.

Así que como sólo tenía cinco años no sabía que iba a hacer sola, recurrió el lugar con la mirada y todo estaba oscuro. Tenía un poco de miedo. Entonces escucho un ruido o mejor dicho varios ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar. Corrió hacia allí sin dudarlo, y en un salto estaba junto a la chimenea.

—Tía Mina ¿Que haces? —pregunto extrañada.

—Buenos días Rini. Intentaba prender un fuego aquí... —le dijo señalando dicha construcción.

—Sí tienes frío puedes prender el calefactor —le dijo inocentemente Rini.

—Quiero remediar un poco el problema que les hice a tus padres... Mañana es noche buena. En noche buena nadie tiene que estar peliado, es donde el amor y la paz reina... —se le pusieron los ojos soñadores— Creí que encendiendo la chimenea le daría un toque más navideño.

—Ah Tía haberlo dicho antes mira —le señaló una palanquita dorada cerca de la chimenea— giras esto y se enciende el fuego...

Y así fue. Entonces la Luz del fuego ilumino a Mina. Rini se percato de que su tía estaba negra la cara y el pelo.

—¿Que te pasó?

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Mira —la niña le tendió un espejo de adorno que tenían en la mesita ratona. Entonces la rubia de su tía, grito como sí hubiese visto a un elefante volando.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamo— Creo que me lo merezco por hacerle pelear a la pareja feliz.

—Ey hay veces que vienen tía Haru y tío Seiya —los llamaba así cariñosamente por ser grandes amigos de sus papas— y mis papis se van a la cabaña y se quedan días enteros... Porque no se van ahora y mientras nosotras invitamos a los familiares para mañana a la noche y hacemos un riquísimo pavo...

Mina se dijo a sí misma que su sobrina era una genia, más adelante tendría que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Tienes razón cuando Sere se levante le decimos que valla a ver a mi osito por sí le pasó algo y yo se que se van a quedar... Me asegurare de ello ¿Cuento con tú ayuda?

—Claro tía Mina, cuanto mejor me porte, mejores posibilidades de que papá Noel traiga los regalos que pedí...

Así ambas mujeres pusieron a la obra su plan, necesitaban recuperar está navidad. Conociendo a Serena y Darien no sería nada difícil, ellos se amaban tanto...

—Llamare a Tío Yaten —novio de Mina— el tendrá que ayudarnos...

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

* * *

_***Hola a todos este cap es corto porque no me da el tiempo para nada. Poray tiene mucho diálogo y acciones ya que sí involucraba los sentimientos me hubiese llevado muchísimo más... **_

_**Como ya saben es sólo algo parecido a una adaptación.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, alertas y favoritos. Saben que aceptó críticas. Y gracias por el review..**_

_**Usagi13chiba: Serena se merece eso y más por ser así de desconfiada jajjajjajaj. **_

_**Lau Cullen Swan: aquí un nuevo cap! Gracias por el Rw**_

_**DANIMAR45:me alegra que te siga gustando. Besotes**_

_**princessqueen: Sammy es tremendo pero también necesita cariño. Ya lo veremos en el próximo cap... Gracias por el Rw **_

_**Eli Chiba: es una familia horrible... Y bueno ya veremos que pasa con Harvard. Besotes gracias por el Rw**_

_**Luna-P27: Cuanto te apuesto a que viste alguna de las películas jjajjaj. Besitos **_

_**Serekino Kaoru: personalidades: Sí no se no están muy marcadas poray pero el lo que sale cada día. Espero tus contis. Besos. **_

_**naiara moon: Sí caballeroso siempre, sí existiera hombres como él... Te kiero mucho yo también. Besos. **_

_**Adileyne: Acá hay más mi querida Ady. Besotes. **_

_**yesqui2000: parece que con el Antifaz dio mejor impresión no? jajjajjajaj Mina ya se está redimiento. Besos. Gracias por el Rw**_

_**Mary Yuet: Y el review del año es para Mary... Tú sí que sabes dar un review Jajaja... siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Sí necesitas una psiquiatra para dar tengo acá una conocida mandalo que yo lo llevó a la ca... Psiquiatra xD Al final yen respondo por acá. Se me viene la hecatombe con el último cap Jajja. Besos y te deseo para ti también (el feliz navidad lo estoy dejando para el último cap) aún alvergo esperanzas de terminar para el 25. chaito cuida del muso. **_

_**Bueno ojalá estén bien. **_

_**Se los kiere**_

_***Nai* **_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de SAILOR MOON no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Esto es sólo un mini-fic creado para estas fechas, se acerca navidad y quería hacer algo especial al igual que el año pasado.

* * *

**~Una** **Cenicienta** **Navideña~**

**_La_****** **_bruja_****** **_mala_****** _**no**___ **_los_****** **_quiere_****** **_juntos..._******

**_Pero_****** **_el_****** _amor_**** _triunfa..._****

Llegué apenas antes de que Maléfica y las mellizas llegaran. Me metí en mi casita y me quite el disfraz, poniéndome ropa normal. Por la puerta trasera me metí en la mansión y fui hasta la habitación de Maléfica.

Todo estaba pulcramente limpio. Entonces me percate de había tres hombres metidos en la habitación.

—¿Ustedes son los que mando Haruka? —ellos que eran bajitos hasta para mí, asintieron.

Escuche el ruido de las escaleras. Ella venía para acá.

¡Oh Dios mío!

—Escóndanse —susurre mientras les señalaba el armario.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos se metían, yo me sentaba en la cama y Neherenia entraba con su obvio aire de superioridad.

Inspeccionó todo no puso una cara de satisfacción, pero sí algo así. Quise quedarme tranquila pero no podía hacerlo con tres hombres escondidos dentro de un mueble.

¡Santo cielo! Rei venía para acá con una cara de pocos amigos, aún conservaba la ropa que uso en el baile. Hotaru la seguía aunque un poco más alegre...

—Y niña ¿Pudiste ligarte Darío Chiba? —Maléfica siempre se equivoca con su nombre.

—¿Darien?

—Sí ese...

—¡No! El muy hijo de mil no entró al baile hasta la coronación del Rey y la Reina. Lo buscamos por todos lados... Al parecer se la pasó en el patio de la escuela con una zorrilla de cuarta... —Estaba enojada Rei, muy enojada.

—Sois una inservible... Dios ese niño tiene más plata en su bolsillo de la que tenemos nosotros en nuestra cuenta corriente. —Neherenia se giro para quedar frente a Hotaru— ¿Y tú niña del demonio al menos haz conseguido ser la reina verdad?

La pobre no sabía que contestarle. Por lo que se ve no lo había logrado. Escogí escabullirme lo más rápido posible. Y mientras las tres se enredaban en una discusión, yo fui hasta donde estaban los hombres. Los cuatros nos escapamos de esa locura, les agradecí a ellos y más tarde haría lo mismo con Haruka.

Cansada camine hasta mi casita, pero casi me muero del susto cuando veo una silueta sentada en mi cama.

—Te estaba esperando

¡Oh es que no tenía privacidad! ¡No! la había perdido el día en que papá falleció.

—¿Sammy que haces aquí?

Me rodeo como si fuera una criminal y continuo caminando alrededor mío.

—Tú estás en problemas... Te fuiste al baile —dijo con una voz canturrona.

¡Maldición!

.

.

.

Haruka como todos los días ya me había pasado a buscar para ir a la escuela. En este mismo instante le estaba relatando lo que había ocurrido ayer en el baile.

—... Y bueno fin.

—Wuau nena. ¿Darien Chiba? Es estar hablando en palabras mayores... Bueno yo no me ligue a un famoso pero sí, conseguí a un chico guapísimo. Viste Seiya Kou el manager —asentí— Bueno él...

—¿Y sabe quién sos? —aún no le había contado que Darien no me había reconocido.

—Claro aunque estábamos demasiado borracho para quedar en vernos de vuelta. Además porque no iba a saber quién soy... —rodé la mirada y me sonroje— No me digas que no...

—No él no sabe quién soy. De seguro ya se olvidó de mí. —teniendo todas las chicas que tiene, hasta Rei anda tras él.

Haruka me miro y se escogió de hombros. Al llegar entramos al aula, y por los micrófonos escuchamos...

_"Mi amigo Darien se enamoró, _

_De una duende con la que bailó..." _

—¡Es Seiya! —gritó eufórica Haruka.

Era él cantando un rap. Entonces se escuchó otra voz ...

_"... dame el micrófono payaso. Buenos días secundaria Juban. Bueno en el baile de egresados navideño, yo baile con una princesa duende enmascarada. Por favor sí me estas escuchando, quiero decirte que tus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, tú me comprendes, no se no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero volver a verte, además olvidaste algo tuyo, ya te has dado cuenta que es, ¿verdad?... Bueno eso solamente, te espero abajo del Sauce, en el patio." _

Un Ahhhhhh se escuchó en todo el salón al momento que entraba el profesor.

Trague saliva el no se había olvidado de mí. Y para colmo tenía el arito izquierdo que era de mi madre. Yo los había llevado al baile y al parecer en la corrida se me cayó y él lo recogió. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que mi papá me había dejado de ella.

¡Dios mío!

Pensé que lo había perdido, pero ahora en las manos de él están más perdidos que nunca.

La clase siguió con normalidad a excepción de que varias chicas tenían ganas de salir corriendo. Al fin terminó la clase y Haruka no se aguantó más y me jaló lejos de la multitud.

—Menos mal que él se olvidaría de ti ¿No? —Dios, se estaba burlando de mí.

—Bueno, ya se le va a pasar... —llegamos a la puerta, y yo estaba tan abrigada con no me podía mover, casi.

Mire de reojo al Sauce pero Darien aún no estaba ahí, lo que sí había era una interminable fila de chicas guapas organizadas por Seiya.

—Iras ¿no? —¡Haruka! ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

—No, mira toda esa gente... Ni loca además no soy la persona que él espera.

Sabía que mi amiga no se iba a quedar ahí así que aproveché que se estaba preparando para sermonearme y agarré una bola de nieve. Se la tiré, le di justo en la Nariz y la boca. Comencé a reírme se veía graciosa.

Ella me se puso los dedos en V y señaló con uno a cada uno de sus ojos, luego giro la mano y me señaló a mi. ¡Diablos! Estaba en problemas...

Comenzó a lanzarme bolas diciendo todo tipo de cosas, parecidas a «Te arrepentirás de esto» y demás. No me quedé atrás empecé a tirarle también...

¡No! Haruka hacia las bolas cada vez más grandes, y no dejaba de tirarme. En cualquier momento me voltearía, y todos los demás se burlarían de mí...

—¡Para! —demasiado tarde en mi intentó de gritó me encajó una en la boca y caí para atrás.

Estaba preparada para sentir el impactó... No caí... No caí... Algo me aprieta en la espalda...

Oh.

Alguien me está sosteniendo. Miro para arriba y la cara de él sonriéndome y guiñando un ojo. Me paré enseguida y gire para quedar frente a él y darles las gracias...

—Deberías tener más cuidado... El otro día con la ensalada, después con lo de tú hermanastro, ahora esto. No crees que eres demasiado descuidada —tenía ganas de decirle cantidad de cosas, pero la verdad escogí callarme. No es que me afectara a veces cerrar el pico, era como así decirlo mi especialidad. Sólo hice una mueca. El me miro a los ojos y empecé a ruborizarme— Esos ojos... Me recuerdan a alguien. ¿Fuiste al baile?

—Sí —gritó desde atrás Haruka.

—No —replique yo girando para mirarla amenazadoramente.

—Pero... —iba a decir Darien.

—¡No fui al baile! —repetí exaltada, entonces él se sorprendió por mi gritó y levanto las manos en símbolo de rendición.

—Okey...

.

.

.

Estaba agotada desde que llegué de la escuela había tenido que cocinar, limpiar, y lavar la ropa.

Aun me estaba rodando por la cabeza lo sucedido ayer en la escuela, ¿Darien me habría reconocido?. Bueno capaz tendría que haberle dicho la verdad pero no sé, tengo miedo a que me rechace como lo han hecho todos los demás. Además era obvio que si él estaba buscando a _ese duende _era porque quería algo serio, y si se entera que era yo se iba a desilusionar.

Preferí dejar de pensar en eso. Si me concentraba en mis deberes podría quitármelo a él de la cabeza. No sé qué me pasó, pero desde estos últimos días en los momentos más remotos me encuentro pensando en él.

—Serena me puedes ayudar a escribirle la cartita a Papá Noel —me preguntó Sammy, Estaba muy ocupada, es que no podían sus hermanastras ayudarle ellas.

Me hizo unas señas como si estuviera bailando. Oh claro.

—Claro vamos.

Fuimos hasta su pieza. Me dio una hoja, y una lapicera.

—¿Por qué no la escribes tú? —iba a primer grado se supone que ya debería escribir algo siquiera.

—Yo… Aun... noaprendí —al principio no entendí que fue lo que me había dicho pero al final comprendí.

—Bueno esta vez estoy ocupada así que te la escribiré yo. Pero después veremos qué es lo que te pasa ¿Sí? —el asintió.

—Pon:

_Querido papá Noel. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien en el ártico, y los renos también. Bueno yo no quiero juguetes, si quiero una familia que me quiera de verdad. Sé que por ahí no en esta navidad, pero por favor. Besitos _

_Sammy. _

Tenía ganas de llorar, pobre Sammy.

.

.

.

Ya hacían seis días del baile. Y faltaba un día para noche buena.

Un día para noche nueva.

No sé por qué pero me siento mal. Anoche no pude dormir bien, hasta las una de la mañana estuve despierta rodando de un lado a otro en mi cama, cada tanto agarraba mi celular para ver la hora, pasaba lenta y tortuosamente. Yo no lograba dormirme. Cuando al fin lo hice, tuve un sinfín de pesadillas en la que estaba mi padre.

No era algo por lo que debiera sorprenderme. De hecho muchas noches desde que el murió he tenido pesadillas.

A veces sueño con que él por alguna razón este en este mundo pero que yo sé que no debería estarlo. Luego se trasnforma siempre en algún tipo de bestia o zombi que quiere devorarme.

Pero una de las de anoche fue muy diferente, yo era en ella una niña, él volvía de una reunión de negocios y yo corría para abrazarlo. Por alguna razón me veía totalmente feliz por volver a verlo, y justo cuando llegaba a sus brazos él se alejaba cada vez más.

¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Pero no él ya estaba fuera del alcance de mis regordetes brazos, finalmente yo ya no era una niña, sino que la chica que soy ahora. Y lo que se alejaba de mí no era mi padre, si no que Darien.

No sé por qué estaba soñando con él. Y como mis traicioneros sueños cambiaron, la imagen de mi papá por la de Darien.

—Me dirás al fin que fue lo que perdiste en el baile y el príncipe azul tiene… —me saca de mis cavilaciones Haruka.

Sacudo la cabeza.

No le había querido decir a ella, que lo que había perdido había sido uno de los aritos legado de mi madre, porque ella me obligaría sí o sí a pedírselos a Darien.

—Soy tu mejor amiga ¿No?, anda dímelo —okey, ella me estaba chicaneando.

No queda más que decírselo, ella es mi única y mejor amiga. Creo que se lo debo.

—Uno de los aros que eran de mi madre.

Haruka ahogó un gritito.

—Y no piensas decírselo, creí que eran para ti muy importantes…

—Lo son pero no sé, tengo miedo Haruka. Además mañana es noche buena y no quiero que se arruine la de él, dándose cuenta quien es su princesita navideña. —ella se encoje de hombres y me mira con desaprobación.

—Lo que tú digas.

Escuchamos un risita irónica, detrás nuestro estaba Rei Hino.

.

.

.

—Vamos Sere, tu puedes —me gritaba Sammy

No podía lo que estaba haciendo. Hoy por ser noche buena, Maléfica había organizado una "pequeña" cena para los habitantes más ricos de la ciudad y luego habría una especie de fiesta. Yo ya había terminado de arreglar la casa para que todo fuera perfecto. Ordenes de Maléfica. También ya me había puesto el traje de camarera, entonces a último momento Sammy me había pedido que valla a jugar a la nieve con él.

Y al ver sus ojitos vidriosos, no pude decirle que no.

Haría lo que fuera para que su insípida navidad mejorara, después de todo él tenía una buena razón para a veces actuar como un diablillo.

Y ahí estaba agotada, tirada sobre la nieve intentando hacer un ángel, agitando mis brazos y piernas.

Habíamos hecho un muñequito de nieve, y jugado a la guerra. Ahora que estábamos más cansados nos habíamos puesto a hacer angelitos por todos los lugares en los que hubiera nieve suficiente.

—Mira ¿te gustan los que hice yo? —Los de él al ser más pequeños eran adorables.

—Están bellísimos. —dije y él estaba tan contento con su trabajo que me permití largar alguna lágrimas.

Entonces él se arrojó a mis brazos y me abrazó, haciéndome olvidar todo a mí alrededor.

Sí él era como el hermano que nunca tuve. Ahora ya nunca podría irme de esta horrible casa, no lo podía dejar con las brujas que tiene como hermana y madre.

—Serena… —me grita jadeante Hotaru, suelto a Sammy y me giró. Ella esta con la piel sonrosada al parecer había venido hasta el patio corriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Rei robo tu otro arito y le está diciendo a Darien que ella es la chica con la que él bailo, él acaba de llegar, al principio no le creyó por el color de los ojos. Pero ella le dijo que esa noche había estado usando lentillas, y como tu pelo estaba oculto por él gorro…

¿Cómo lo sabe? Ella me había reconocido. Claro yo noté que me miraba, pero pensé que no me había visto bien.

—¿Cómo se enteró que era yo? —Tenía que saber si Hotaru estaba de mi parte, al parecer se había decidido por dejar de ser la perrita faldera de Rei.

—Escucho ayer hablar de eso a Haruka y a ti

¡Oh claro! Por eso ella soltó es risita cínica.

No sabía qué hacer, algo estrujaba con fuerza mi corazón. Estaba tan feliz con Sammy que ni me había dado cuenta que la cena ya había terminado, claro nadie me había llamado porque yo tenía muy entretenido al terrible de Sammy, y ahora de repente esto.

Pensé que tendría una navidad relativamente linda desde que murió mi padre.

Me había equivocado. Pero que me pasaba, si Darien estaba con Rei no debía importarme. Sólo había bailado con él, eso no tenía por qué cambiar la imagen que tenia de niño rico sobre él.

Además un simple baile no enamora a dos personas.

—Gracias por avisarme Hot —le sonreí a pesar de mi dolor— sólo espero poder recuperar mis aritos. Significan mucho para mí.

No dije nada sobre el dolor de mi corazón.

—De nada, debo regresar pronto harán el brindis…

—Claro.

Entonces no sé en qué momento Sammy desapareció y yo me quedé ahí. Mirando el cielo estrellado, algunos cuetes empezaban a explotar. Pronto estaríamos en navidad.

Maldita navidad, por qué me trae tan malos recuerdos cuando a toda la gente le supone felicidad.

Un griterío se escuchó dentro y todos salieron fuera. Eran las 12.

A mi que estaba al fondo refugiada incluso detrás de mi casita nadie me vio. Suspire. Eso de allá no era festejar navidad...

De repente algo me sobresalto. Mejor dicho alguien. A pesar de las millonadas capas de ropa sentí, algo muy cálido que me envolvía.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —escuché justo al lado de mi oído.

Ese aire caliente hizo que me estremezca. Algo cálido también abrazo a mi corazón.

—Feliz Navidad... —susurre muy suavemente, temía por que sólo lo haya dicho en mis pensamientos.

Entonces los hermosos y radiantes cohetes me volvieron a la realidad. ¿Qué hacia Darien conmigo y no con Rei?

—Creo que esto te pertenece... —entonces me deshice de su abrazo para poder girarme, el tenía una cálida y sexy sonrisa al momento que me entregaba los aritos que eran de mi madre.

Yo los agarré en silencio, y temía porque se escurrieran en mis guantes. Entonces supe porque no estaba con Rei. Él sabía la verdad.

¿Quién se lo habría dicho?

—Recuerdas esa vez que dije que no quería tener a Sammy de enemigo, bueno lo decía muy en serio. Es un niño precioso que lo quiero de amigo...

¿Y a qué viene esto?

—¿Y eso?

—Él me dijo lo que yo ya sabía y lo que tú me negaste, Eres mi preciosa e inteligente Princesa Navideña...

Me abrazo de vuelta y me bajo la bufanda y me beso, supe que algo en mi vida había cambiado.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno nunca fue mi intención que pasará esto, pero me la he pasado de maravilla. —dije suavemente, entonces ella se aferró más a mi cuerpo.

—Yo también esposo mío. —Dijo juguetona— Y más que ahora se que tu no estabas enfadado conmigo.

Es verdad, ella había venido a la casita muy preocupada creyendo que yo seguía enfadado por lo del vecino de al lado. La verdad es que sí lo estaba. Pero dado de que alguien tenía que mantener con agua, alimento y bien cuidado al perrito que le traje a Rinni, y más la carita preocupada de mi esposa tan sólo le dije que era para cuidar del animal.

Ella me creyó gracias a Dios, no quería que esa cosa linda se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba. Después de todo al vecino de al lado lo mirará, pero conmigo hace el amor todos los días desde hace aproximadamente 11 años, y eso demuestra que es mía sólo mía...

—¿En qué piensas...?

—En tú mirando al vecino...

—Ay Darien no seas payaso, el vecino tiene como 80 fue amigo de mi padre, le miró porque hace unas cositas preciosas con madera y yo quiero aprender...

Bueno relajo los puños que inconscientemente había estado apretando. ¿Ese era el famoso vecino?

—Mira ya son las 4:37 Tú hermana esa una diabla pero no me lo esperaba de mi hija —me dijo algo enojado.

Es verdad tendríamos que estar organizando la cena familiar y esas dos nos dejaron encerradas en la casita de madera que alguna vez fue donde dormía Serena.

Yo la había mandado a refaccionar porque sabía que era algo muy preciado para ella.

Al tiempo de que fuéramos novios; Serena se decidió a venirse a vivir conmigo ya que no merecía ser la sirvienta de nadie. Pero buscando todo lo que era de ella, encontró que las escrituras de la casa estaban a su nombre y también los demás bienes que eran de su papá. Finalmente en un ataque de desesperación Neherenia confesó que ella había cambiado la carta de Harvard y que Serena sí había sido aceptada...

Yo por mi parte al fin hable con mi padre sobre mi anhelo por ser médico, y con el paso del tiempo él lo comprendió. Ambos estudiamos en Harvard por 6 largos años, Sere estudio administración de empresas y yo medicina. El mismo día que nos graduamos Sere vómito todo y nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres el día más lindo de nuestras vidas, hasta ahora creo...

En lo referente a la familia Hino, bueno Serena compró un departamento para Rei y Neherenia. Sammy y Hotaru se quedaron por largo tiempo a vivir con nosotros. La primera en irse fue la dulce Hotaru, encontró un novio y se casó, fue algo raro porque pasó en muy corto tiempo, pero si ella es feliz está todo bien, aunque el tipo es algo raro, exceptuando a Hotaru se comporta mal con todo el mundo. Y Sammy bueno él fue un gran compañero siempre para mí, se encargó en reavivar siempre esa pasión por el futbol que condenadamente corre por mis venas, él también es bueno en eso y le gusta lo suficiente como para dedicarse a eso, hace un par de meses que cumplió 18 y un equipo se lo llevó para que juegue la temporada.

No me di cuenta pero Serena se había vuelto a dormir así que de vuelta estaba ahí tirado en la cama aburrido. Bueno no tanto en realidad, el cachorrito está jugando con las mangas de mi remera de dormir.

En fin es noche buena y no voy a poder salir de esta… Si no fuera por el valor sentimental tiraría la puerta abajo.

No le confió mucho a Mina, cuando era niña se golpeó en la cabeza, a ver si le mete cosas indecentes en la cabeza de mi pobre niña. Esa loca…

.

—Ey par de tortolos los invitados los esperan en la mesa principal —me empecé a remover incomodo en la cama. ¿Ese tedioso ruido es la voz de Mina?

Abrí los ojos al sentir algo frio invadir mi cuerpo.

Mi compañera de vida exclamó un par de impropios que no son dignos de ser repetidos. Entonces Miré a los ojos azules que se burlaban de nosotros…

—Minaaaaaa… —al oír en tono de mi voz salió corriendo, bien hecho.

Luego vino mi Rini a traernos una ropa decente para ir a la casa donde nos esperaban los invitados.

Tomados de la mano entramos en la sala donde estaban todos nuestros seres queridos. Hotaru y Diamante, Seiya y Haruka con sus dos rubios hijos, Mis padres,Yaten, Rei, Nícholas, su pareja, con su pequeña niña de ojos amatistas y Neherenia. Olvide decir que la hermanastra y madrastra de Serena se habían arrepentido de sus hechos y ahora estaban en completa paz con nosotros.

—Buenas noches… —dije para luego soltar a Sere y saludar a todos.

Mina que tenía un ridículo traje de cocinera nos pidió que nos sentáramos… A los minutos volvió con un pavo de no muy buena apariencia y sirvió una rebanada a cada uno de nosotros, dejando a su novio para lo último. Reí por lo bajo, de seguro estaban peleados de vuelta.

Estaba hambriento. Se habían olvidado de dejarnos comida en la casita de Serena. Iba a meter mi primer bocado…

—¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ¡Lo cocine yo! —gritó Mina con su habitual energía yo la mire con cara de hermano mayor, y luego mi padre trago saliva.

Todos en esta sala sabíamos que a Mina no le iba bien cocinando.

Mire a Rini disgustaba orgullosa el pavo, bueno si a mi niña le gustaba tendría que probarlo yo también.

—Delicioso —expresó Seiya. Anteriormente cuando era mi manager, antes de dejarme comer siempre probaba el primero a ver si no tenía veneno. Supongo que mira muchas películas de ciencia ficción.

Lo probé no tenía muy buen aspecto pero sin duda estaba delicioso. Acaricio a mi cuerpo hambriento deliciosamente, en verdad estaba rico.

—Muy rico Mina

Serena también la elogio.

Continuamos por un breve rato charlando de trivialidades, poniéndonos al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas. Hasta que emocionándonos a todos mi niña propuso un brindis de gaseosa por supuesto….

—Bueno yo quiero agradecerle al señor Jesús por los hermosos y buenos padres que me ha dado, porque me quieren y me hacen feliz. También quiero darle gracias por haberme dado a todos ustedes —señalo a todos los demás— quiero agradecer por mandar a angelitos que cuiden de nosotros… ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Luego de que haya pasado el profundo silencio que se produjo, uno a uno fue brindando también. De repente sonó el tiembre y Serena que hasta entonces estuvo muy callada se paró de inmediato. Se perdió por la sala de entrada…

—¡Sammy cuanto te eh extrañado, sabría que vendrías!

Entonces ambos hermanos entraron en la sala. Sammy estaba algo sonrojado por las nada disimuladas demostraciones de afecto que le daba mi esposa, yo sé que ella para él fue algo más que una hermanastra.

—¡¿Campeón cómo te fue?! —Fue lo primero que Haruka le preguntó, al parecer Sammy esperaba esa pregunta. Él se giró para mirarme como si yo hubiese sido el que formulo la pregunta.

—¡Genial! El técnico del Real Madrid quiere verme jugar, dice que soy una promesa del futbol y que no quiere que el Barça me coja a mí también…

Me pare al instante y ambos reímos, los equipos de España siempre quieren lograr tener a los mejores, y si uno de ellos había querido ver a Sammy era porque el realemente es bueno.

Le revolví el cabello como solía hacérselo cuando era más niño, él era alto pero a par de mi metro noventa igual se veía bajito. .

—Te felicito nene, pero antes de aceptar consúltalo con Seiya eh —volvimos a reir ahora de seguro que Seiya sería el manager de él.

—Sere, Darien en verdad agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por mí, creo que aquella vez que pedía una familia el viejo de la barba me lo dio a ustedes… Realmente sois lo más cool que me ha pasado. —Nos abrazó a ambos.

Y Luego fue a por Rini para hacerla girar y luego saludo debidamente a los demás.

Yo que atraje a mi esposa contra mi cuerpo, la mire a ella y ambos miramos la escena cada familia abrazándose entre sí. Rini vino con nosotros y yo la cargué aúpa dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Tu barba pica —dijo juguetona…

—Si no me hubiesen encerrado hubiese tenido tiempo a afeitarme.

—Papi te quiero mucho. —se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mi niña era una dulzura.

—Y yo a ti… —respondí atrayendo su cabeza a mi cuerpo, entonces Serena carraspeo y yo la mire sonriendo como un bobo— a ti también te amo mucho mi princesa navideña.

Las doce dieron, y una vez como todos los años las bombas de estruendo se hicieron notar… Tome de la mano a mi Sere y nos alejamos los tres de todos los demás a mirar por la ventana, deposite a Rini en el piso y ella corrió hasta el arbolito.

—¡Feliz navidad! —dije entonces a Sere y ambos giramos para ver la cara de nuestra niña al ver al pequeño y energético cachorro salir de una caja que había estado en vuelta en papel de regalo…

—Feliz navidad —respondió suavemente como la primera vez que me lo había dicho y cogió ella misma y un pequeño y chato sobre y me lo entrego.

Lo abrí despacio y empecé a temblar, como buen medico sabía lo que esto significaba. Enseguida agarre a Serena y mis brazos y la hice girar…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Rini que venía con el perro en brazos.

—Vas a tener un hermanito —dije emocionado.

Siempre las navidades eran perfectas para nosotros, eso sí, si ambos estamos juntos claro…

—Te amo tanto mi princesa navideña…

—Y yo a ti mi apuesto príncipe…

El primer copo de nieve descendió del cielo para aterrizar en nuestra ventana, Sin duda era otra hermosa navidad para recordar…

.

_Había una vez una cenicienta navideña,  
Había también un príncipe navideño.  
Bailando a la luz de la luna, Papá Noel (príncipe) y duende (Princesa) Se enamoraron  
La bruja mala no los quería juntos, pero el amor triunfa… _

_Todos vivieron Felices por Siempre _

_._

_¡Feliz Navidad! _

_***The End***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Bueno estoy roja de la vergüenza, espero no quieran matarme por el retraso, piensen que tengo aún muchas historias por terminar. **

**Esto debió haber estado listo hace exactamente una semana ¡Para Navidad! Pero ví una película, me gusto una cosa llevó a la otro y me encontré terminando los tres libros en los que había sido inspirada, luego entre las fechas todo pasó muy rapidito y de repente ya era el último día del que yo llamó mi año… xD Cumplo el 13 y muchas cosas importantes para mi incluyen ese número xD Estoy loca verdad? **

**Bueno mi más profundo deseo es que este fic les haya agradado, y que Dar venga a celebrar conmigo fin de año jajaj. **

**Bueno agradezco a todos sus hermosos review. También sus Follow y Favoritos… **

**¡Feliz fin de año, y gracias a todas esas personitas especiales por compartir este año precioso conmigo! **

**Les deseo lo mejor para el 2014…. Hasta el año que viene! **

**Se los kiere **

***Nai* **


End file.
